


Know You're Not Alone

by Annie_Eliza



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Brian Kinney/Emmett Honeycutt friendship, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Hazlehurst, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Emmett Honeycutt, Past Character Death, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, South
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett Honeycutt has the best birthday of his life only to lose one of the most important people in it the very next day. As he fights with himself on whether or not to return to a family and town that hates him in order to say his last goodbyes, he gets support from an unlikely friend. </p><p>This is a pre-series story based around Emmett Honeycutt and his strange but undeniable friendship with Brian Kinney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was meant to be a one-shot but it will be about five chapters, maybe less. I hope you enjoy it. There is no Brian/Justin in this story due to it being pre-series but if you love Emmett and/or wanted to see more of Brian and Emmett's friendship in Queer as Folk then I hope you like this.

Emmett Honeycutt was never one to get many presents on his birthday. His family had always been poor but that hadn’t stopped his father from getting his older brother, Tommy, a new dirt bike. It didn’t stop his mother from buying his other older brother, Pete, a new cassette tape player or his younger brother, Dwayne, a new, albeit secondhand, wardrobe. It didn’t stop his father from giving his twin brother, Ryan, his old pickup truck on their sixteenth birthday. And it didn’t stop their mother from buying his older sister, Hallie, a makeup kit. But Emmett benefited from that particular gift since he used it whenever he had a bit of alone time. If Hallie had noticed that the makeup was depleting more quickly than it should have, she never said anything. If that was the case then he owes Hallie his gratitude. But, knowing her, she probably didn’t even catch on. Hallie had never been the brightest plus she had a mean streak a mile wide. So if she had caught on, Emmett would have definitely suffered the consequences. 

 

He tried to keep his chin up about it though. His parents didn’t have the money to spend on all of their children. And Emmett has never been one to find value in material things. But one present or a party meant for and not just his twin brother past the age of six would have been nice. Ryan did feel guilty about how their parents treated him though. They tended to make each other drawings or steal packs of gum, something to have to give to each other on their special day. He didn’t blame Ryan for getting the attention. That wasn’t his fault. The majority of their family wanted to ignore the fact they had a sissy son. But Ryan was one of the more accepting ones, even though he didn’t really understand why Emmett was the way that he was. Despite their differences they did used to have an unspeakable bond. It was one of the perks of having an identical twin. So, even though Ryan didn’t hang out with him outside of their home, they did make sure the other got a present even after they were adults. Emmett was grateful for the loyalty. He didn’t have any other friends outside of his twin brother to think of him on his birthday. The only person who gave him presents growing up was his Great-Aunt Lula.

 

This birthday is different. He has friends now. Moving had been terrifying but he knows that his Aunt Lula was right. She had been the one to tell him to get out of town and never look back. That he deserved to be happy and make a decent life for himself. If he would have stayed in Hazlehurst, he would probably be dead by now. One can only have lit matches thrown at them by classmates so many times before starting to fear for their lives. And to be chased by a group of drunk men almost twice his age, wielding knives and pistols to terrify him and send a message of _die die die_...that only had to happen once for him to realize that the tiny and intimate town he grew up in, the town he was born in, didn’t love him and wanted him gone. 

 

Here, people actually liked him and accepted him for who he was. Not everyone, of course. He knew that his personality, no matter how nice he tried to be to everyone, would rub some the wrong way. But he lived in a neighborhood where there were other people like him and were open about it. He had friends, something he never really had before. 

 

It had been a surprise when he came back to the new apartment only to see Michael leading Ted, Lindsay, Melanie, Debbie, Vic, Kenny, and Godiva in singing happy birthday. He felt himself gasp when he looked around the living room and saw decorations hung around the room. He felt tears spring to his eyes when he saw the banner that said, “Happy 24th Birthday, Emmett!” He had to hold back cries when they all enveloped him in a group hug and Debbie asked, “What’s got you so teary eyed, baby? I know the song states otherwise but this is going to be a fun party! Look over there! We’re going to play pin the dick on the stud after we have cake! There’s no reason to cry!”

 

“I’m sorry, Debbie,” Emmett waves off, “I’m just crying because I’m so happy!”

 

“Well, your tears are still depressing,” Godiva said with her deep husky voice, “You’re crying about being 24 and Vic and I are sickly old queens. Chin up, doll. You have many birthdays ahead of you.”

 

“So do you,” Emmett says sternly.

 

“We’ll see,” Godiva smiles, “Now come here. Vic, Debbie, and I worked hard on this cake for you and you’re going to have piece after dinner. You can always work it off later.”

 

Emmett willed the silly overwhelming emotions away and sat down with his friends. His real friends. God, he had always been jealous of other kids growing up and how they were able to fit in and find people with similar interests. If he knew it felt this wonderful, he doesn’t know if he would have been able to handle the envy and the consequent depression. They have been so nice to him this past year and he just loves them all so much.

 

“Michael, you didn’t have to do all this,” Emmett frets as they usher him to one of the chairs. 

 

“Of course I did,” Michael smiles, “You’re not only one of my closest friends, but we’re living together now. Besides, it gave us a good excuse to ask Mom and Vic to make a big dinner.”

 

“I would have made one anyway,” Debbie insists, “You are too lanky and need some meat on your bones. So you’re going to have a plate of this spaghetti and meatballs and make that happen.”

 

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Emmett laughs, “My metabolism has always been fast. I expanded up instead of out!”

 

“If only I could be so lucky,” Debbie sighs before putting a plate of food in front of him, “Now let’s eat!”

 

The food tastes great and, even though his family tended to go for country fried chicken, roasted brussels sprouts, and baked potatoes, the home cooking brings him comfort and the sound of laughter, conversation, and well-wishes bring him more comfort than the majority of his family ever did.

 

After cake, the gang surprises him with several presents. 

 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have spent money on me! Dinner and dessert were more than enough!” Emmett tells them, voice high pitched and excited.

 

“Emmett, just open your presents,” Ted tells him, a little exasperated.

 

Emmett opens all of his gifts and they are just so wonderful. Godiva gave him her most beautiful fur coat. He tried to give it back, insisting that it was too valuable and sentimental for her to part with and she reminded him that he didn’t make how much he loved it much of a secret during the months he stayed with her. He laughed at that and told her he would take good care of it.

 

Michael gave him a blender, which was very thoughtful since he had been talking about how they needed one so he could make fruit smoothies in the morning. He’d clear a space for it on the kitchen counter tonight.

 

Debbie gave him several gift certificates for the Liberty Diner as well as a beautiful orange lycra top. It would go over great at Babylon!

 

Ted gave him a VISA gift card. Not the most thoughtful of gifts but a very useful one. He would definitely put it to good use a little shopping spree. 

 

Lindsay and Mel gave him a colorful and beautiful new bed set with a high thread count to boot! He thanked both girls for splurging on it, especially since his current sheets and comforter were the cheapest thing he could find at The Big Q. The new ones looked so beautiful and comfy. He couldn’t wait to make the old ones spares! They also gave him _All About Eve_ so he already knew he would play that over and over.

 

Vic gave him sets of baking sheets, pans, and a mixer since he knew how much Emmett loved to bake. The fact that he went out shopping for all of that, just for him, really means a lot. He’s been pretty sick lately so he hopes that means he is feeling a little better.

 

“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Lindsay asks as she gets up to look at what he and Michael have.

 

“Why don’t we pop in the one you just got me? Oh, I love Bette Davis,” Emmett sighs, “She has such a dramatic flair to her, don’t you think?”

 

“We know your love for her, baby,” Godiva drawls, “The way you talk about her and Lana Turner you’d think you were straight.”

 

“Well, I don’t think I could ever be that,” Emmett huffs good naturedly. 

 

Lindsay puts the movie in and they all sit down to watch the drama unfold. It’s only fifteen minutes in when they hear a knock at the door. 

 

“I wonder who that could be?” Debbie asks as Michael pauses the movie and gets up to check.

 

“Hey Mikey,” Emmett hears a slightly inebriated voice greet his friend. He recognizes it in a heartbeat.

 

“Hey!” Michael greets, stepping aside, “I told you to be here at 7 for the party.”

 

Brian looks around, “Quick party. It’s already over. Oh well. Wanna go out??”

 

“I don’t know. We all planned on just hanging out here tonight for Emmett’s birthday dinner.”

 

“Oh. I forgot,” Brian says before he turns to Emmett, “How old are you now, Honeycutt?”

 

“Twenty-Four,” Emmett tells him slowly.

 

“Oh. Glad I’m not that old.”

 

“You’ll be that old in a month,” Michael says, laughing, “You got Emmett a present, right?”

 

“Presents should only be given for accomplishments,” Brian says seriously before getting a chair and plopping down in it then looks at the paused screen, “Shit, this movie? Jesus, you lot really are a bunch of queens.”

 

“It’s a classic,” Debbie snaps, “If you aren’t going to be nice then you can just get out.”

 

“Ah, Ma. Don’t be like that,” Brian tells her leaning over to kiss her cheek.”

 

“Well, quit being a little asshole. Lots of people like this movie, including Emmett. It’s his birthday and we’re going to finish it.”

 

“Maybe we can go out after the movie,” Emmett reasons as he looks at Brian.

 

“Hey, I knew you were a fun one, Honeycutt...I guess I can get behind that compromise.”

 

Brian is mostly well behaved throughout the movie, save a couple of sarcastic quips he throws out during inappropriate moments. By the end, Brian seems to be itching to go out the door. So the four young men of the group say their goodbyes to the rest of the party and Emmett gives a big hug to each and every one of them. After they leave, Emmett turns to them.

 

“So where do you want to go?” Emmett asks, up for anywhere.

 

“You pick!” Michael exclaims.

 

“It’s your birthday,” Ted asserts.

 

“Babylon,” Brian says, not suggesting it but ordering.

 

“Brian, come on-”

 

“Babylon sounds grand,” Emmett says as he does a spin, “I think I may put on that new delectable top your mom bought me.”

 

“It’ll make you the life of the party,” Michael says, grinning.

 

After Emmett changes his shirt, the four of them get in Brian’s new jeep and drive to the club. There is NOTHING like Babylon in Hazlehurst, Mississippi. There’s a bar in Jackson that he sometimes used to go to if Ryan decided to take some pity on him and let him borrow the truck so that he could go have some fun but that had eventually gotten both of them in trouble. He didn’t like to think about that. He’s sure Ryan still hated him for what happened. He couldn’t blame him if he did.

 

“I’ll get us in. I let the bouncer blow me sometimes so it should get us to the front of the line,” Brian informs them before he goes straight up to the front to let the man know they wanted in. About fifteen seconds later, Brian is beckoning them to come inside with him. They ignore the insulting jabs from the waiting crowd and head into the club.

 

The blue lights illuminate the floor and the fit bodies dancing close to one another. Brian leads them to the bar and gets a round of shots.

 

“To Honeycutt’s ever present reminder of his mortality. Your drinks are on me for the night,” Brian declares before downing his shot.

 

“All of our drinks?” Ted asks, intrigued.

 

“No, just Emmett’s. Make that shot count, Theodore, because that’s all you’re getting from me.”

 

Ted rolls his eyes and downs his shot, grimacing at the overwhelming taste. 

 

Emmett can see Michael out of the corner of his eye glancing at the dance floor and back at Brian several times, hoping to score a dance with the man of his dreams. Emmett holds back a sigh at that. He really feels for his roommate. It’s so obvious how crazy he is about Brian. In all honesty, Michael deserves better. He doesn’t go quite as far as Debbie and Ted, who both think Brian is a total asshole by leading Michael on. Not that Brian doesn’t. He tends to. But Emmett doesn’t think he means to lead his friend on. He just doesn’t want to lose him. Emmett could tell from day one that Brian Kinney was a damaged young man. He loves Michael, that much is true. He’s just not in love with him. He thinks Brian is scared for Michael to figure that out, as though he thinks Michael will break all ties once he realizes things will always be platonic and brotherly between the two of them. Emmett thinks higher of Michael. He really is a friend to the end to everyone he forms a close bond with. And Emmett thinks higher of Brian too. He should value himself more than that. He should realize that Michael valued their friendship more than that too.

 

“Wanna dance, birthday boy?” Brian asks him suddenly, taking his hand to pull him towards the dance floor. 

 

“Oh! Um...:” Emmett starts as he looks towards Michael to see if it’s okay. Michael seems fine with it.

 

“He’s so good looking that it’s hard to spot at first but he has two left feet,” Michael says low enough so Brian doesn’t hear, “Watch out for your toes.”

 

Emmett stifles a giggle at that as he follows Brian to the middle of the floor and dances to a remix of Like a Prayer with him. The conversation is light for about a minute but then a tall muscular man in his late thirties taps Brian on the shoulder and Brian lets his tongue stick out. The man puts a pill on his tongue and Brian swallows before accepting a filthy kiss from the guy. Emmett’s taken aback by the exchange and wonders if he’ll step in to take over dancing with Brian but he walks away soon after to go to talk to someone else on the other side of the floor.

 

“Friend of yours?” Emmett asks, looking back and forth between the man and Brian. 

 

Brian shakes his head, “Not really.”

 

Emmett clears his throat, “You know, you shouldn’t take drugs from strangers.”

 

Brian laughs at that, “Simon gets premium E from New York every month or so when he goes away for business conferences. The stuff is grade A. I’ve been getting it from him for months.”

 

“Oh, so he just gives it to you for free,” Emmett says skeptically. 

 

Brian shrugs, “I’m loyal to Anita so I’m not going to buy anything from him. He’s not really into dealing anyway. He just gets enough to last him and a few people in his inner circle for the month before going back to New York to get more. The guy’s loaded.”

 

“I thought you said you weren’t friends with him.”

 

“I’m not. We don’t hang out or go to the movies. We’ve only danced together once or twice. I go back to his place to fuck him every once in a while and he rewards me whenever he sees at Babylon.”

 

Emmett looks back at the guy and raises an eyebrow, “That guy definitely doesn’t look like a bottom.”

 

Brian smirks but something in his eyes tell Emmett that he’s probably caught him red handed. He’s not surprised. Brian’s 23 years old and, while he’s already starting to be considered a stud on Liberty Avenue due to his handsome features, impressive new job, and his sheer abilities in the sack, he is still young and that alone makes everyone ten or more years older initially see him as a twink. He has seen Brian prove those people wrong by taking them in the back room to fuck them until they beg but he could also see Brian using his youthful looks as an advantage to get what he wanted. 

 

“Look, don’t say anything to Michael, alright? He worries about every fucking thing so he doesn’t need to know whatever you are coming up with in your head.”

 

Emmett holds his hands up then zips his lips, “It’s not my business. My lips are completely sealed.”

 

Brian looks dubious but shrugs his shoulders and keeps dancing with Emmett until the end of the song. Afterwards, Emmett does what he always does at Babylon. He dances with every beautiful man he can find, gets his dick sucked, gets his ass fucked, and takes the drinks Brian is paying for in between. He’s well past tipsy by the time Ted comes to fetch him with a, “Come on, birthday boy! Looks like you have had too much fun for the night, huh?”

 

Ted keeps a steadying hand around his waist as he leads him outside. Emmett immediately feels guilty about his own state when he sees Michael struggling with Brian. He didn’t mean for them to have to deal with two drunk friends. Michael takes Brian’s keys and Ted sits up front after they put Emmett and Brian in the back. Michael drops off Ted first and tells Brian that he’s staying at their apartment tonight. Brian just grumbles incoherently in response. Emmett is pretty sure Brian doesn’t mind. He knows that ever since Brian moved in with his roommate, he’s been a little pissy about it to say the least. He remembers him saying once, “You think it will be amusing living with a drag queen but it’s not. They get their makeup everywhere and leave it all over the fucking bathroom sink. If I wanted to live with a woman, I would have been straight.” He doesn’t think that Brian dislikes Blossom though. Emmett personally loves her and thinks she’s a lot of fun, whether she’s presenting as male or female.

 

Emmett manages to get back up to their apartment without Michael’s help. It’s a good thing too because Brian definitely needs it with his singing, stumbling, and carrying on.

 

“Bri, come on. You’re going to wake everyone up!” Michael hisses, lifting Brian back up as he starts to slump over.

 

“Whooo would be in bed righ now?”Brian slurs out, “Hetros, that’s who.”

 

“Hetros?” Michael thinks for a second before understanding what he’s saying, “Oh, heteros. Brian, we live on one of the gayest blocks in the neighborhood yet people still have their lights off.”

 

“Whas their excuse?”

 

Michael just rolls his eyes and gets Brian up the stairs and through the door, “You’re lucky it’s a Friday and you don’t have to go into Ryder in the morning, Mr. Junior Executive. You wouldn’t want your boss to see his youngest protege hungover.”

 

Brian mumbles and just falls into the couch. He’s asleep in under a minute.

 

“Sorry for all the trouble you had to go through tonight, Baby,” Emmett tells his friend sincerely, “I should have been more responsible.”

 

Michael waves him off, “It was your birthday. You had every right to let loose.”

 

“Well still,” Emmett smiles, “I’ll try to not let it happen again.”

 

Michael raises an eyebrow disbelievingly.

 

“Okay, okay. I will try to make sure it doesn’t happen for a while.”

 

Michael gives him a grin before growing serious, “You good for the night? You don’t feel sick or anything do you?”

 

“Oh no, I’m already sobering up. I’m just going to brush my teeth then get a tall glass of water, my new romance novel, and my favorite afghan my Great-Aunt Lula made me on my 18th birthday. I loved all the presents I got today but I do have to say that this particular present will always bring me the most comfort.”

 

Michael smiles, “She sounds like an amazing lady, the way you talk about her.”

 

“Oh, she is. I miss her a lot...Well, goodnight! I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Goodnight, Emmett.”

 

Emmett does what he said he was going to do. He brushes his teeth, gets his glass of water and his book, then cuddles up on his bed with his favorite afghan. With the new bedspread and the warm blanket from his aunt, he does have to say that he’s very comfy. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning comes much too soon when someone starts banging on his bedroom door. 

 

Emmett forces himself to sit up and, before he can walk more than a few steps, the door swings open and Brian comes stumbling in with the cordless phone in his hand.

 

“Your phone has been ringing off the hook and no one fucking answered it. I did you and Michael a favor by getting up so you owe me. It’s for you. I’m going back to bed.”

 

Brian shoves the phone into his chest and staggers out the door and throws himself back down on the couch. Emmett goes to shut the door and puts the phone to his ear.

 

“Emmett Honeycutt speaking.”

 

“...Hey.”

 

Another thing about being born already having a close bond with another person is that you can recognize your twin’s voice in a heartbeat.

 

“R-Ryan?...Oh, Ryan. I’m so glad you called. You got my letter? You never answered so I wasn’t sure.”

 

“...Yeah, I got it.”

 

Ryan isn’t giving him much. He’s never been a talkative one, always the gruff and silent type. But Emmett could always see through it. He’s having trouble with that now.

 

“H-Happy Birthday. Did you celebrate with Mom and Dad or did-”

 

“Look, I didn’t call to exchange pleasantries. I called to tell you that Aunt Lula passed in her sleep in the middle of the night. Her caretaker called Mom and told her. They don’t want you knowing because they don’t want you around but...I know how much you cared for one another. I think Lula would have wanted you to know and I wanted to give you a chance to decide for yourself.”

 

Emmett feels his pulse quicken and tears spring to his eyes at the words.

 

“A-Aunt Lula’s d-dead?” he chokes out, his vision blurred.

 

“...Yeah. Sorry.”

 

Emmett lets out a sob and tries to calm down a little but can’t. And why should he? One of the only people who ever loved him is gone.

 

“Shit, Emmett. She was a hundred years old. She died quickly and in her sleep. Be grateful.”

 

Emmett takes a few breaths, “I am. I am grateful that she passed sharp as a whip and without pain. But I should have been there.”

 

“It would have just hurt the whole family if you were. Look, I didn’t call to talk. I just thought you should know. Bye.”

 

“Ryan,” Emmett prompts.

 

He doesn’t hear the click on the line but a quiet sound of breathing. He has to say this now.

 

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I love you and I never-”

 

The line clicks and Emmett keeps the phone to his ear until he hears the busy signal. With a shaky sigh, he presses the end button. After he lays the phone down on the end table, he takes his Aunt Lula’s afghan, wraps himself in it, and tries not to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brian shows some insensitivity to Emmett's grief, he offers to take him to Babylon to get his mind off of things. Emmett had been expecting a strange night, it being just the two of them, but he certainly didn't expect this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, warnings for a foursome and bottom!Brian. This chapter took such a strange turn but I am strangely proud of it.

Trying not to cry didn’t work. It only worked for a couple of minutes until the suppressed sobs refused to stay inside of him for any longer.

 

So there he is. Lying there on his bed, clutching his chest, silently praying for the pain to stop. He can barely catch his breath and can’t calm down. The situation just weighs too heavily on him. Not being there for his wonderful Aunt Lula as she passed, even though she was always there for him. His family not wanting him to know because they didn’t want to see their sissy disgrace of a son even one more time. His brother and silent confidante still hating him for what happened almost a year ago. While he can’t blame him for that, he always hoped that he could patch things up with him one day. He doesn’t think it will ever happen. His brother hating him might actually be what hurts the worst. But he can’t dwell on it. It’ll kill him. He tries to focus on Aunt Lula instead.

 

So he doesn’t even mask his pain as he sobs and takes gasping breaths. He’s been trying to look on the bright side for so long and right now he just can’t.

 

“Jesus Christ! What the fuck are you crying about?”

 

Emmett doesn’t even bother to acknowledge Brian’s rude inquiry and intrusion. Fuck him. Brian may be able to act like a heartless bastard at all times but he’s can’t. 

 

“Shit,” Brian mutters before Emmett hears the door close. Emmett thinks he’s gone until he feels the bed sink and a hand on his back.

 

“What’s going on?” Brian asks, his voice a little exasperated but somehow softer and possibly concerned. 

 

Emmett takes a few heaving breaths before being able to clear his throat.

 

“M-My Aunt L-Lula died in her sleep-” is all Emmett gets out before bursting into tears again.

 

“Oh. That sucks. You said she was a hundred though, right? What’s the big deal?”

 

Emmett lifts his head glare at Brian and smack his hand off him, “Don’t _fucking_ touch me!”

 

Brian looks taken aback by the order and holds his hands up in surrender.

 

“Hands are off...I’m sorry about your aunt. But she was as old as a fossil and died peacefully so stop crying about it.”

 

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Emmett says into his pillow. 

 

“Tell me something I don’t know. When are you heading back for the funeral?”

 

Emmett lets out a sigh, sits up, and wipes his eyes, “I’m not.”

 

“How come?”

 

“They don’t want me there.”

 

Brian glares, “Then why the fuck did they tell you?”

 

“My brother called me to tell me she passed because he thought I should know. Up until last year, Ryan and I were on good terms. I’m honestly shocked that he called after what happened. But Ryan and Aunt Lula were the only two who accepted me for the longest time. Now my whole family hates me. Believe me, they don’t want me there.”

 

Brian stays silent for a few seconds before standing up.

 

“Well, if you’re not going to do anything about it then I’m not going to sit here and listen to your pity party. Try to keep it down.”

 

Emmett squeezes his eyes shut as Brian goes back into the living room and slams the door behind him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Emmett?” 

 

Emmett opens his eyes and rubs the crust out of them only to find Michael standing above him.

 

“Hey,” Michael says soothingly, “Brian told me what happened. I’m so sorry about your aunt.”

 

Emmett looks away before sitting back up, “It’s...It’s alright. Well, not alright. But she lived to be one hundred years old. I guess it was time.”

 

“Still doesn’t make things easier.”

 

“Don’t I know it,” Emmett sighs.

 

“Are you going to back home for a few days? To say your goodbyes?”

 

“...No. I can’t do that. I wouldn’t be welcome.”

 

Emmett gets up and goes through the living room. He sees Brian sitting on the couch, flipping through the stations but Emmett decides that a good breakfast will help him feel better.

 

“I’m making an omelet. Do either of you want one?” Emmett asks a bored Brian and a worried Michael.

 

“Yeah,” Brian answers absentmindedly.

 

“I had a bowl of cereal,” Michael dismisses, “Emmett, you need to talk about this. You thought the world of her and-”

 

“Michael, I love you, I really do, but please don’t tell me what I need to be doing right now,” Emmett tells him, leaving no room for argument.

 

Brian gets up and stretches then comes into the kitchen with them to put his arms around Emmett’s shoulders, “You heard the man. Let him bury his feelings like real men do. He’ll get on with his life and deal with the psychological scars in a few years.”

 

“Brian, butt out!” Michael snaps, glaring at his best friend. 

 

“You’re right. Bad advice. Honeycutt is anything but masculine. He needs to talk about his feelings with a box of tissues in one hand and a tube of waterproof mascara in the other.”

 

“Why don’t you go to the funeral? It will help you get closure,” Michael insists, ignoring Brian’s jab.

 

“Emmett isn’t going. He has a very rare problem for a gay man: his whole family hates him,” Brian informs Michael.

 

“Brian, I swear to god, you need to learn how to show compassion,” Michael grits out.

 

“Brian’s right,” Emmett says emotionlessly, “My family hates me.”

 

Neither of them seem to know how to respond to the direct answer. Brian lets go of his shoulders and clears his throat and Michael looks down at his bare feet until he finally says, “Your aunt loved you though. You deserve to be there just as much as anyone else-”

 

“Even if it was safe for me to go back to Hazlehurst, I can’t afford to,” Emmett interrupts, shutting the conversation down, “I have a little bit of cushion money if I would need to take a few days off but it’s too much to take off work AND pay for a bus or a plane ticket and I know I would have to stay in a hotel if I went. It’s not going to happen.”

 

He knows Brian and Michael are having some silent conversation about his mood. Even though he values them as good friends, he doesn’t care to know what they think about all of this, whether they are silently discussing his change in mood, his family problems, his grief over his aunt’s death, or his heart aching over hearing his brother’s voice again. They’re his problems to deal with and they shouldn’t worry themselves.

 

“Well, whatever floats your boat. I want mozzarella, tomato, and peppers on my omelet. Cook it until it starts to get brown but don’t burn it,” Brian orders as he goes to sit back down.

 

Michael watches Brian go back into the living room then quietly says, “Hey, I can make you both breakfast if you just want to sit down and relax-”

 

“I need to do something to get my mind off of things. Making a couple of omelets isn’t the most challenging of tasks but I want to keep busy.”

 

Michael nods, “Alright. Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all.”

 

“Alright, Michael. I will.”

 

Emmett cooks breakfast and it must meet Brian’s standards because the fucker doesn’t complain about it. They both just eat silently and watch random shit on television. His manager, Gary, calls and asks if he wants to take the afternoon shift today and he accepts. He usually does since he needs the money but he’d probably do it for free as long as it kept him busy. He lets the boys know that he’s going to take a shower and get ready to go to work and by the time he’s ready, Brian is putting his coat on then offers Emmett a ride. Since it’s more convenient than the bus, Emmett takes him up on the offer and they head down to the jeep. The drive is pretty much silent and Emmett doesn’t really say much until he is telling Brian thank you for the ride. All he gets is a hum from the young man so Emmett thinks the exchange is done. However, he hears Brian call out to him once he’s halfway across the sidewalk. 

 

“Hey, Honeycutt!” 

 

Emmett turns to look at his friend. Well, at least Emmett thinks they’re friends. Brian is Michael’s friend and they all hang out together so even if Brian is a total dick most of the time they still do spend time together and Brian seems to care about the group at least some of the time-

 

“Wanna hang out tonight?”

 

Oh. Maybe they are friends.

 

Emmett walks back over to the car, “Uh, and do what?”

 

Brian looks at him like he’s stupid, “Babylon, Emmett.”

 

Emmett shrugs, “I don’t know. Money is a bit tight right now and it’s tighter with rent-”

 

“And you think it’s not for me?”

 

“You have a good job,” Emmett points out, “I work in retail.”

 

“I just got my promotion a few months ago and I also have car payments, rent, utilities, and student loans. Overpriced student housing was a bitch,” Brian declares.

 

“So shouldn’t you be saving too?”

 

Brian shrugs, “I am. We’ll get guys to buy us drinks.”

 

Emmett snorts, “Yeah, okay.”

 

Brian smirks, “Is your game that off point? You think you can’t get even convince one guy to cave in and get you something?”

 

Emmett shrugs, “I don’t want to take advantage-”

 

“Then you’ll never get ahead. Fuck that mindset. Now if you’re done being a pushover, I’ll give you a hint on how to play: there are three different categories you should aim for in order to get an easy free buzz: old, rich, or pathetic. If they fit all three, you are gold.”

 

“Does Simon fit all three?”

 

“No. He’s 44 and too rich to be pathetic so he only fits two,” Brian informs him.

 

“44? He’s 44? I thought he was in his late thirties. Good for him, I guess. But he’s twenty years older than you?”

 

“21,” Brian reminds him pointedly.

 

“I didn’t peg you as the type to be into older men.”

 

Brian laughs, “I’m not into Simon. If he thinks that I am, then I’m putting him in the third category, rich or not.”

 

Emmett glares, “You’re kind of evil. Has anyone ever told you that?”

 

“I like to think of myself as an...opportunist. So you in for tonight or not? It might make you feel better,” Brian asks before tempting him in the last sentence.

 

“...Yeah, I guess. I can meet you and Michael there. If you want to call Teddy-”

 

“Mikey and _Teddy_ aren’t invited.”

 

“Well, that’s not nice.”

 

“Ted would mope because he is completely awkward thus he would strike out disastrously and Michael would disapprove of the game,” Brian tells him as though it’s a well-known fact, “I’ll pick you up from work at 10. Later.”

 

Brian speeds off before Emmett can reply. It seems like he’s hanging out with Brian tonight. Strange.

 

Emmett walks inside and stamps his time card after he greets Allen, his manager. Allen is a very sweet man and took on Emmett immediately once he admitted that he was sleeping at a shelter and didn’t have a permanent address but would work as hard as possible to make that change. He knew that he hadn’t been the most qualified applicant. High school dropout, homeless, rarely holding a job long due to the well meaning citizens of Hazlehurst telling his bosses they wouldn’t go to an establishment that employed the town fag. Before working at Chic Freak, he only held two jobs for more than a few weeks: caring for his Aunt Lula and working as a bartender at Vice, the gay bar in Jackson. From the time he dropped out of school onwards, he cared for his aunt. It didn’t feel like a job at all since he loved hearing her stories and didn’t have anything else to do. He didn’t get paid much for it but since he lived with her and wasn’t charged rent he didn’t need much money. The last six months he lived in Hazlehurst, he started to think about leaving his hometown at her encouragement. So he worked as a nighttime bartender at Vice in order to save up money. Maribelle, a young widow, would stay with his aunt until he got home at three in the morning. He really liked working at Vice, despite the danger that came along with it. The gay scene in Mississippi was very small so it wasn’t feasible to hire the proper protection for its patrons.

 

Vice had outwardly presented themselves as a straight bar. Men would often bring their fag hags if they had one and if any newcomers came in that didn’t seem accepting, they always had women there to hang off of who knew the deal. Despite the less than ideal situation, they made it work. Occasionally there would be a beating outside but other than that it had served as a solace for him ever since it opened in 1989. And it’s his fault that it’s gone. He didn’t make friends there, per say. He had a lot of trust issues at that point. He hooked up with men there sometimes but never became friends with them. However, there were people he could make conversation with when they came by. Bill was awfully nice, an older gay man who wanted to create an accepting oasis in the hateful south. He misses Bill. He misses Ryan and Aunt Lula more, but he feels guilty about Bill too.

 

“Emmett?” Allen asks softly, putting a hand on his arm, “Are you alright? You look upset.”

 

Emmett takes a breath, “I...I’m fine. My aunt died this morning. We were very close.”

 

“Oh, Emmett,” the older man consoles, “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have come in. Do you want to take off? I can man the store on my own-”

 

“No, no. I need the distraction. It’s a Saturday so I know the store has been busy. It may be calm now but I know that if I walk out that door the crowd will flood in and you’ll be pulling your hair out. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay. But you let me know if you get too stressed and need to leave. I’ll clear your schedule this week so you can go and say your goodbyes-”

 

“I’m not going to the funeral. It’s too far and it’ll cost too much money to get there and stay in a hotel. I appreciate the offer though.”

 

“Well, just let me know if you change your mind, even if it is right before your shift. I’ll understand.”

 

Emmett smiles, “You are too good to me. You hear these horror stories about retail but those employees never had a boss like you-”

 

“Excuse me, but are you paid to stand around and chit-chat? I bought this for full price last month and now the same thing I bought is on the clearance rack for half-price! Why wouldn’t I be informed that it would be marked down? Is that how you treat all of your customers or am I a special case?”

 

Emmett puts on his brightest smile, “I am so sorry for the inconvenience, sir! If you have the item you purchased with the tags on it and the purchase was less than thirty days ago, we can make a return and you can buy whatever you wish with the money you get back.”

 

“That’s some bullshit! I don’t need a fucking receipt or the tags to return your shitty clothing!”

 

“That’s our policy, sir. Again, I am sorry for the inconvenience.”

 

The man throws curses at him as he walks out of the store. Sometimes you just have to kill them with kindness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly prompt, Brian is waiting outside in his jeep when Emmett walks out with Allen.

 

“Oooh, hot date?” Allen asks, checking Brian out.

 

Emmett snorts, “Hardly. He’s...a friend. Wanting to take me out to cheer me up. I think.”

 

“Well, as long as you get him to cheer you up between the sheets I say go for it,” Allen murmurs, still looking at Brian.

 

Emmett laughs but doesn’t answer. Brian could be a complete dick but he can’t lie. If the man propositioned him, he probably wouldn’t have much resolve. However, according to Brian’s earlier description of plans, he doubts that will happen. He almost made it sound like they were going to have a contest of sorts.

 

“I’ll see you on Monday, Allen. Thanks for asking me to come in. I really needed to get my mind off of things and it helped a little. Goodnight!”

 

Emmett parts ways with Allen and hops in Brian’s jeep once he unlocks the door. 

 

“Off to Babylon, Honeycutt! Where the cocks are plentiful and the thumpa thumpa goes on through the night.”

 

Emmett glances at him, “Did you take something?”

 

“No. Not yet. Why do you ask?”

 

“...No reason. Just want to make sure you aren’t driving under the influence, I guess.”

 

Brian smirks, “I’m an excellent driver at all times.”

 

“Overconfidence gets people killed, you know that, right?”

 

“I’m still alive and I’m confident.

 

Emmett rolls his eyes and just lets Brian have the last word. It tends to be easier.

 

Brian snags a place to park across the street and they go into Babylon. It’s the same as always: men grinding, music pounding, lights flashing, drinks pouring.

 

“Brian, I meant what I said when I told you I couldn’t afford to buy too many drinks so you go have fun-”

 

“And I meant what I said when I told you that we wouldn’t be spending money tonight,” Brian interrupts over the music, “Go hit on that guy over there. The one in the light green plaid.”

 

Emmett looks over by the bar to see a small, balding man panting over all the men on the dance floor while he sips on his scotch and subtly rubs his crotch. Emmett grimaces and looks back to Brian. 

 

“But I’m not attracted to him.”

 

Brian shrugs, “You don’t need to be. Start with someone easy as a practice course and work your way up. I’m guessing the most you’ll have to do is give him a wink before he creams his tightie whities and buys you something.”

 

“How far am I supposed to go before I move on to the next guy?”

 

Brian shrugs, “If he’s hot and he seems like he might pay for you all night, then go to the back room and let him fuck you. If he seems like a creep or a loser and is making things hard, make him feel guilty and pull away. Usually that has them stumbling over their words, apologizing, and getting their wallets out. Don’t agree to go home with anyone if they seem rough and you’re too drunk to function. Other than that, I don’t care how you play the game.”

 

Emmett nods and stands up straight, “Alright. I’ll try.”

 

Brian gives him a pat on the back before Emmett walks towards the man with a smile.

 

“Hello!” he greets in his most flirtatious voice, “Is this seat by you taken?”

 

The man looks around and finally realizes that Emmett is speaking to him before shaking his head and gesturing towards the seat.

 

“N-No. Go right ahead. What’s your name, beautiful?”

 

“...Eugene. What’s your name, handsome?” Emmett lies, eyelashes fluttering.

 

“Howard. You have beautiful eyes, Eugene,” The man purrs, running a hand up his thigh.

 

Emmett turns his wince into a chuckle, “Shucks, I just got them from my mama. Is this your first time here?”

 

“Far from it. I come to look at the men. Who knew I would find an angel?” the man grins, eyes predatory.

 

“Oh Howard, how you charm me! Why don’t you buy this little angel a drink?” Emmett laughs, lacing his fingers with the hand on his thigh.

 

Howard nods vigorously and calls over the bartender. It takes a while for Howard to get the man’s attention but he does eventually come. Howard lets go of his hand to touch the small of his back as he asks Emmett what he would like. Emmett orders his cosmo and within a couple of minutes it’s there. He feels like he’s won something as he takes his first sip. Maybe Brian was onto something when he said that it would help him focus on something else for a little while.

 

“Wanna dance, Eugene?” Howard whispers in his ear.

 

“Um, let me check on my friend first. He’s pretty wild so I’ll get back to you. Bye!”

 

Before Howard can say anything more, Emmett quickly walks through the crowd and finds Brian in a heated makeout session with a guy on the floor. He’s not sure how to interrupt so he just stands there and waits for him to come up for air.

 

Brian must sense his presence because he pulls away, smirks at the drink, then turns to the older man.

 

“Go get me a Beam,” Brian orders as he puts a hand on the man’s chest and lightly pushes him in the direction of the bar.

 

The man starts to walk backwards as he smiles goofily, “Okay. Be right back. Wait for me, baby.”

 

As soon as the man turns around, Brian rolls his eyes and looks like he’s about to gag but throws an arm around Emmett’s shoulders.

 

“I knew you could do it, Honeycutt,” Brian says, almost proud, “What did you have to do? Give him a handjob?”

 

“I just used the good graces God blessed me with then gave him compliments and asked nicely,” Emmett brags. Just a little though.

 

Brian looks impressed, “You’re better at this than I thought you would be.”

 

“It felt like an accomplishment. But I left him alone right after he bought me this. Should I go back or-”

 

“No. You got what you wanted. Now it’s time to move onto people who don’t make you want to throw up.”

 

“But he was nice and I don’t want to hurt his feelings-”

 

“Howard’s a creep. He has to be at least 55 but he hits on teenagers. Don’t feel bad about hurting his precious feelings.”

 

“...If you say so-”

 

“I say so. Oh, hey...you,” Brian says as his previous makeout partner returns with drinks, “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the man says sweetly as he kisses Brian on the cheek, “Wanna dance some more or head to the back room. Maybe we can go out to eat-”

 

“Have I introduced you to my boyfriend?” Brian asks, putting an arm around Emmett’s waist to pull him close.

 

The man looks back and forth, confused, “Maybe I read this situation wrong.”

 

“What are you talking about? We were having some fun. Nothing can be misread there.”

 

“I...I’m sorry. I’m just trying to find someone I can spend my life with,” the man lets Brian down gently, “When we were kissing, I assumed you were single.”

 

“Sorry for the confusion. But thanks for the drink,” Brian answers, lifting his drink.

 

The man nods and turns to Emmett, “You are a lucky man.”

 

“Oh, uh thanks?”

 

The man walks away and Brian downs his drink in one go, “You pick someone for me and I’ll pick someone for you. You first.”

 

“I wouldn’t know-”

 

Brian presses his forehead to his temple and speaks into his ear, “Come on, it’s easy. You just saw how easy it was. We’ll aim slightly higher each time and see how far we’re willing to go with them. The men will get hotter each round. We’ll get sucked, we’ll get fucked, and we’ll have a good time all while we’re getting wasted for free. It’s a game. So pick someone for me.”

 

“You make it sound more dangerous than it should be,” Emmett mutters.

 

“That’s all part of the fun,” Brian sings smugly.

 

Emmett sighs and scans the crowd.

 

“What about him?” Emmett asks, pointing across the room, “the one with the necklace and the slicked back hair.”

 

Brian looks over and groans, “Sapperstein? Goddamnit, Emmett. He’s fucking gross.”

 

“Well, I didn’t know! You don’t have to do it-”

 

“Too late. Rules are rules. I’m calling it now. He’ll buy me a drink if I agree to let him blow me in the backroom, then buy me another once it’s said and done. He might even offer me one more since he’s the assistant manager. Hmm...Go hit on that silver fox off to your left.”

 

Emmett takes a look to his left and the man may have silver hair but he certainly isn’t a silver fox. Emmett turns to call Brian on his bullshit but his friend is already moving across the floor. He braces himself and makes sure his aura is sweet, innocent, and adorable yet sexy before heading over to his conquest and “accidentally” bumping into him.

 

“Oh, pardon me!” Emmett laughs, steadying himself by holding onto the man’s shoulders, “I didn’t see you there but I am certainly glad that I see you now. How are you on this lovely night?”

 

The older man holds back a laugh at Emmett’s clumsiness, “I’m doing alright, and yourself?”

 

“Better now that you’re here. Wanna dance with me?” Emmett asks, pulling the man’s arm towards the floor.

 

“I’m not the best dancer-”

 

“I’m sure you’re divine. Now come! I love this song!” 

 

Emmett gets the man to dance with him for a couple of songs and he’s glad he’s getting him to loosen up a little. He thinks that, even if you are getting up there in years, you should never be ashamed to dance. 

 

As the man gets more comfortable, he does get a bit handsier. He feels up Emmett’s ass, pulls him closer, kisses his neck, and grinds his denim covered cock against him. He can tell the man’s starting to get a little excited.

 

“All this dancing is making me thirsty!” Emmett exclaims, fanning himself.

 

The man smiles down at him, “I can go buy you a drink.”

 

“Oh, that is so kind of you. I do love cosmos if you want a hint.”

 

“You have to do me a little favor first,” the man grins.

 

Emmett gulps, “And what is that?”

 

“Kiss me,” the man simply answers.

 

Emmett holds back his sigh of relief and brings the man in for a kiss. He initially tries to keep it chaste but his dancing partner has different ideas and wants to play tonsil hockey. Emmett obliges since the man is spending his money on him. The kiss goes on for maybe thirty seconds before the man breaks it off and says, “Be right back.”

 

Emmett gets his cosmo and it’s surprisingly easy to part with the guy after one more dance. He walks back towards the bar and finds Brian zipping up his pants, following Sapperstein. Sapperstein goes behind the bar and pours him a couple of drinks. Brian leaves the man, spots Emmett, and comes over to him to hand him one of the drinks.

 

“Oh, I can’t handle the taste of whiskey,” Emmett insists, trying to hand the drink back.

 

“Don’t be a pussy,” Brian scoffs, “Did you get your second cosmo?”

 

“Yep! And all it took was a kiss,” Emmett answers.

 

“Well, aren’t you a pro? Now drink your Beam.”

 

Emmett looks down at the drink and braces himself as he downs the liquor. He shudders a couple of times, ignores Brian’s laugh, and asks, “Who’s next?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian was right when he said the challenge would get...well, more challenging. The more challenging it got, the more Emmett realized that this was a thing for Brian, most likely something he did when he went out alone. And he was competitive with his made-up game, even though they weren’t even betting on anything. But Emmett goes along with it and has fun. They pick hotter men for each other, start making more visits to the back room. He feels a wave of shock when he’s heading back with his assigned man and sees Brian on his knees gagging, but enthusiastically sucking, on a huge cock. If Emmett would have known it was THAT big he would have saved Brian the effort and took on the man himself. It isn’t the cock that shocks him though. It’s the fact that Brian is sucking one. He knows there are nights where Brian goes to the baths or to the clubs and doesn’t want the gang to come. Michael tended to get worried about what he was doing and didn’t see why he wouldn’t want them there but he and Teddy always suspected that Brian took that time to be more versatile since the visits alone didn’t happen all that often. Maybe it sounds incredibly strange, but Emmett almost feels honored for Brian to openly reveal to him that even he slipped into his twink role properly on occasion. He probably feels honored because he’s drunk though.

 

“Turn around, baby boy,” his muscley conquest/four time drink buyer purrs into his ear, “Drop your pants. Gonna fuck you.”

 

Emmett moans as he unzips his pants and braces his hands on the wall. He breathes heavily with need as he listens to his surroundings. A condom wrapper ripping. The moans of the back room. Brian gasping for air before his current partner says, “Come on, boy. Break time’s over. Put it back in your mouth. I still need to come.”

 

The sound dies down in Emmett’s brain as soon as he’s prepped and the cock enters him. He focuses on that and solely on that as the man behind him thrusts into his hole. As soon as the thrusts quicken the pushes back on the cock and they move together. The man reaches behind and starts stroking his dick as he pumps into him with all his strength. Emmett spills over into Scott’s hand and Scott follows him soon after.

 

“That was great, baby. Follow me and I’ll get you another drink.”

 

Emmett pulls his pants back up and turns around to find Brian standing up and tucking his now flaccid dick into his pants. Brian glances at him and blushes before following his respective challenge back to the bar. Who knew Brian could get flustered, even minorly so?

 

Emmett takes another drink from Scott before getting a water bottle and pulling away from the man. He walks back to Brian, who has also managed to break away from his challenge as well. He can tell Brian is drunker than he is. Whether he’s been getting more drinks out of people or buying them on the side, he doesn’t know. But the boy is definitely starting to look less than happy.

 

“You feel sick?” Emmett asks, concerned about his friend’s silence.

 

“No. I’m good.”

 

“You seem off.”

 

Brian sighs and slurs out, “Don’t-Don’t say anything about tonight to anyone. I have a reputation to hold up.”

 

Emmett snorts, “Brian, come on. You sucked a guy off in the back room and admitted to me you liked to get fucked every once in a while. I don’t think that is going to ruin your rep. If anything, it will impress people for taking on such large cocks. We all know you still prefer topping a lot more. You did do it three times tonight, after all.”

 

“I don’t...I’m not…” Brian starts and stops, not sure what he planned on saying.

 

“Submissive? A woman? A slut?”

 

“Well, we all know I’m a slut,” Brian laughs before taking a sip of his water.

 

Emmett laughs with him, “That’s true. I feel pretty slutty tonight too. You’re a horrible influence. You do realize that your game basically has us prostituting ourselves out for five dollar drinks though, right?”

 

Brian frowns, “But sometimes it’s many five dollar drinks per guy.”

 

“We’ve been cheap whores, Kinney. Just admit it.”

 

Brian nods his head before declaring, “We’ll have to raise the standards then.”

 

“I’m not sure that’s where I was going-”

 

“Brian.”

 

Both of them turn and see two older men standing in front of them. It takes a second, but Emmett recognizes the tall one as the man who kissed Brian last night. Shit, he’s tall. He has at least three inches on them. He thought he and Brian were tall. This guy has to bump his head on a lot on door frames.

 

“Simon,” Brian mocks before taking another drink.

 

“I hear you’ve been around the block quite a few times tonight.”

 

“So what if I have?” Brian challenges, staring at Simon smugly.

 

“I haven’t had you in my bed in almost three weeks. My friend here is in town visiting. Why don’t you come back with us?”

 

Emmett turns to Brian quickly, “Brian, I don’t think-”

 

“You’re friend can come too. He’s awfully cute,” Simon’s friend says, giving him a once over. 

 

Brian sighs and lets out a tsk, “It won’t come cheap.”

 

Simon raises his eyebrows amused, “What are you wanting? A month’s supply of E all to yourself?”

 

“No. Seven thousand dollars,” Brian says simply while Emmett chokes on his water.

 

Simon laughs, “You think highly of yourself, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Simon grows more serious when he realizes that Brian isn’t joking, “You do have a tight ass. A cute friend. Two Thousand.”

 

“Six Thousand.”

 

Simon sighs, “Brian quit playing games, you know I don’t like it.”

 

“Then accept the price,” Brian shoots back. Jesus Christ. He doesn't think Brian knows that barely any paid sex runs that high. Either that or he thinks he's worth well above the the higher end prices. It’s probably that. It is Brian, after all.

 

“Four Thousand. If you and your friend both agree to get fucked and spend the night.”

 

“...Deal.”

 

“Alright. Then follow us back to the car.”

 

The two men start to walk to the door and Brian starts to follow until he is pulled back by Emmett.

 

“Brian!” Emmett hisses, “What the fuck’s wrong with you?! They might want to do fucked up shit and you just pimped me over to them without even asking!”

 

“It’s two thousand bucks each, Emmett. While Simon fucks pretty hard and likes to take his time with different positions, he isn’t all that kinky or creative.”

 

“This is legitimate prostitution,” Emmett informs him seriously.

 

“So? You do E and smoke weed and that’s illegal too.”

 

Fuck. He has a point.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Look, if you don’t want to go then don’t go. I’m not going to make you. I expected him to call bullshit and walk away when I aimed for money. Maybe get him to back off for good. But now that he’s taken me up on it, I can’t back out. Drunk decisions aren’t the best decisions but I’ll learn that some other time.”

 

Brian walks away and Emmett starts to panic for his friend’s safety. He knows Brian’s fucked around with this guy before but there’s two of them and Brian won’t be the one in control here. Emmett can handle giving up his control since he likes doing that but he doesn’t know if Brian can if things get too rough. Simon and his friend are both built a lot bigger than they are and Simon is taller while his friend is just an inch or so shorter. Brian may need back-up, even if it is just him. He doesn’t care about the money. He cares about his friend.

 

“Wait,” Emmett calls out, “I’m not letting you do this by yourself. I’m too drunk to be doing this but you’re my friend so I’m going too.”

 

Brian tilts his head and smiles before reaching out to touch his hair, “Oh, Honeycutt. You’re too kind.”

 

Emmett closes his eyes and shakes his head before following the men out the door with Brian. He prepared himself for something unexpected to happen but he really REALLY didn’t expect this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Would you boys like something to drink?” Simon asks after they enter his fucking palace.

 

“I would like-” Brian starts before Emmett interrupts.

 

“Brian really doesn’t need anything. If you give a shit about him at all, then you should know he does not need anymore alcohol, especially after you gave him E in the car,” Emmett tells Simon under no uncertain terms.

 

Surprisingly, Simon looks at Emmett softly and nods, “Follow me upstairs.”

 

They follow Simon and his friend upstairs and, as soon as they’re in the bedroom, Simon spins Brian around and is kissing him passionately. Brian seems to be just going along with it and Emmett watches them until he feels someone turn him around and put their lips on his own. The man is a good kisser and, if Emmett actually puts the fact that he’s committing a crime out of his head, he thinks he could enjoy himself. 

 

When everyone’s clothes are off, he and Brian are both pushed onto the California King. He glances over at Brian, who has his eyes closed and is softly moaning as Simon sucks his cock. Emmett feels his hips lifted as Simon’s friend darts his tongue around his hole and starts to rim him.

 

“Uhhhh,” Emmett groans before regaining control, “Hey, what’s your name? I feel that if you have your tongue in my ass, I should know it.”

 

Emmett turns his head to glare at Brian when his friend bursts into a fit of giggles at the inquiry.

 

“Greg,” the man tells him, before going back to eating out his ass.

 

“O-Oh! Okay. Nice to meet you, Greg,” Emmett gasps out, pushing his hips down to get more of the man’s tongue. 

 

Without warning, Emmett finds himself flipped over and dragged to the end of the bed. Greg plants his feet on the ground and tells Emmett to hold himself up so he can enjoy the show while he gets fucked.

 

He’s about to ask what show when Simon brings Brian further up on the bed so that his friend has his head on the pillows. Simon kneels between Brian’s legs, preps him, then puts his legs up on his shoulders and thrusts into Brian until he’s to the hilt. Brian moans out a litany of filth, something he doesn’t think his friend would do if his inhibitions weren’t so low. Emmett can’t help but watch, even when Greg truly starts fucking him hard. He winces a couple of times due to the sheer force of Simon’s thrusts into Brian. Brian eventually lets out a yelp when it becomes too much and Simon takes the hint. Good thing too. If he hadn’t then Emmett would have bucked Greg off of him to drag Brian out of the disgustingly huge mansion. 

 

Positions change and so do partners as Simon fucks him and Brian fucks Greg, strangely on Simon’s orders. But Simon does ask if they’ll fuck each other and they both manage to draw the line at that and opt for kissing instead, which is weird enough. Emmett’s surprised by that, considering how hot he thinks Brian is. He even cuts the kiss short when he feels guilt over possibly betraying Michael. Brian just looks disturbed by the interaction. Fuck Brian. He got them into this mess in the first place.

 

Simon and Greg eventually do tire out. After coming for the umpteenth time, they insist that he and Brian sleep in the king sized bed with them like they are one big happy family. Simon pulls Brian next to him, expecting his “boy” to cuddle into his side and Brian looks like he wants to kick him in the balls for even thinking he would want to cuddle. Greg manages to keep his hands to himself and knocks out pretty quickly. Simon follows soon after and he and Brian are the only two awake in the house, pressed against each other in the middle of a huge bed.

 

“I’m hot,” Brian complains.

 

“Don’t even complain when this is your fault!” Emmett hisses.

 

“Oh, you enjoyed it. It made you feel alive,” Brian taunts before closing his eyes. Less than a minute later, he opens them again, “I can’t sleep. Not with people in the same bed as me.”

 

“Well, I’m not the one who drunkenly agreed to stay the night at some forty-four year old’s house to have a foursome.”

 

“Why are you complaining? You can cross something off your bucket list,” Brian fires back.

 

“My Aunt Lula died 24 hours ago and I went to have a paid foursome after sexually manipulating men to get me drinks,” Emmett mutters before tearing up, “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

 

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Brian says as he pats his hand, “We all grieve differently.”

 

“Brian, shut-”

 

“Shhh!” Brian shushes as Simon lets out a disrupted snore before entering a pattern once more, “Fuck, I am so glad I never agreed to stay over. He’s a fucking loud mouth.”

 

“He likes you, you know,” Emmett says, voice low, “You shouldn’t fuck with his feelings like you are.”

 

Brian gives him a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, “I made it clear that I was only fucking him on occasion to score some of his E. If he let himself feel anything then that’s his problem.”

 

“You...You can be really cruel.”

 

“Then why are you even hanging out with me?”

 

Emmett shrugs, “I don’t know. Because you asked me to?”

 

“I did,” Brian admits before saying, “And I also have to ask you to not say-”

 

“Anything about this to anyone else,” Emmett finishes for him, “Believe me, I’m just as ashamed.”

 

“Well, that’s a relief,” Brian breathes out before closing his eyes again. Drunkenness seems to win over discomfort and Brian ends up falling asleep. It takes Emmett a lot longer. All he can think of is how his Aunt Lula probably didn’t have this in mind when she encouraged him to leave Hazlehurst. He knows she has to be extremely disappointed right now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian wakes him up and tells him Simon’s awake and in the kitchen. He seems to be itching to leave as soon as possible and Emmett feels the same way. He follows Brian down and watches his friend stand in a surprisingly defensive posture as Simon silently sips his coffee.

 

“Cash or Check?” Simon asks Brian, looking at him as if he thinks Brian is adorable.

 

“Cash,” Brian orders.

 

“You don’t trust a check from me?”

 

“I barely know you, so no.”

 

Simon huffs out a laugh, “Brian we’ve been fucking for several months-”

 

“And that’s all we’ve been doing,” Brian says emotionlessly, “Occasionally and meaninglessly.”

 

Simon scowls, “I’ll go get your money out of my safe. Stay here.”

 

As soon as he’s out of the room, Emmett shakes his head.

 

“I told you he likes you-”

 

“Shut up, Emmett.”

 

“Brian has a boyfriend-”

 

Brian turns around to glare, “I do NOT have a boyfriend. Never have, never will.”

 

Emmett raises his eyebrows, “Then you need to figure out how to diffuse any feelings he has building up for you. I can tell you don’t feel the same way as he does since you are straight up using him but fuck, do you really want to break the guy’s heart completely?”

 

Brian looks away, “I’ll figure it out later, alright? Now stop talking about it.”

 

Simon comes back into the room a few minutes later, counting out the cash.

 

“We agreed on four thousand. Count it out if you don’t believe me,” Simon tells him.

 

Brian counts it out quickly and hands half of the cash to Emmett, “Thanks. We’re leaving now.”

 

“Can’t I have a kiss first?” Simon asks, pulling him back.

 

Emmett winces when he sees the pissed off exasperation on Brian’s face but is surprised when his friend sighs with defeat and lets Simon kiss him. Simon is doing most of the work and Brian puts in just enough to keep the man satisfied before he manages to pull away and lead Emmett out the door. 

 

Emmett didn’t really think of how they were getting back to Brian’s car until he sees a driver sitting out front in a black car. As fancy as Emmett thinks it is, Brian is too pissy and he’s too conflicted over what happened last night to really make a big deal out of it. 

 

Since there is virtually no traffic at 6 am on a Sunday morning, they get back to Babylon quickly and get to Brian’s jeep.

 

“I’m taking you back to my place. I’m too fucking tired to move and I live right down the street.”

 

“Brian, I really want to get changed-”

 

“You can borrow a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt if you are so modest. You can even take a new pair of underwear. I can’t drive far, I’m still drunk,” Brian admits as he starts the car.

 

“...Fine. Be careful,” Emmett warns.

 

They get to Brian’s place within a minute and without a word, Brian heads to his room, throws some clothes out into the hallway, and shuts the door. Emmett changes right there in the hallway before heading to the couch to lie down. He surprisingly falls asleep faster on it than he did one of the most physically comfortable beds he's ever been on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett hears the faint sound of 80s music playing from the kitchen. He sits up, yawns, and goes to see who's up.

 

He finds Blossom there dancing while she does the dishes, dressed impeccably from head to toe in black spandex pants, a lime green belly top showing off her dark caramel skin that ties underneath her on-point tits. She is all made up and her hair is done. She looks incredible. There’s a reason why she is one of the fastest rising queens of Pittsburgh.

 

“Baby, you look gorgeous today!” Emmett squeals, coming in to give her a hug. 

 

“Hey, doll! Don’t I always?,” she asks as she flips her hair, turns around, and laughs, “You and Brian must have had a very VERY late night.”

 

“Shit, what time is it?”

 

“Almost 1 o’clock. What happened last night? Give me the details,” Blossom urges, poking him in the side.

 

“Blossom, it is such a long story. Brian...he decided we were going to have a crazy, very inappropriate, and illegal adventure.”

 

Blossom snorts, “That’s our Brian. He’s not even up yet. I woke him up because Michael called and he threw a pillow at me.”

 

Emmett gasps, “He didn’t mess up your hair, did he?”

 

Blossom waves him off, “Nothing I couldn’t fix. You want something to eat or drink? Brian just has water bottles, thai food, guava juice and poppers so I don’t expect him to offer you shit but I have fresh fruit and vegetables, eggs, sausage, cereal, bread, hot pockets, cheese, sandwich meat, juice, lemonade-”

 

“Someone went grocery shopping.”

 

Blossom nods eagerly then leads him to the table to sit down. 

 

“I met him for brunch today.”

 

Emmett claps his hands, “Aaron?”

 

“Yep! Oh, Emmett. He’s amazing. We just talked and laughed. I’ve never met anyone like him. When we were about to part ways and he asked me what I was doing next, I told him I was low on groceries and he came with me and helped me carry them home.”

 

“What? He was here?! Why didn’t you wake me up?!”

 

“Baby, you looked so tired. If I knew you would wake up just fifteen minutes later, I would have.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you have someone so nice who thinks the world of you. You deserve it."

 

"So do you, Baby. So do you...I'm sorry I missed the party, by the way. I was in Philadelphia for my show and didn't get back until two in the morning yesterday. But I would like to take you out for lunch when you have some time."

 

"It's alright, Blossom. I know you're a busy gal," Emmett tells her.

 

"That I am!" Blossom laughs but then grows serious, "I don't mean to put a damper on the conversation but Brian mentioned your aunt died and that's why he was taking you out. To get your mind off it. Sweetie, I'm so sorry."

 

Emmett waves her off as the tears return once again, "I-It's fine. It's just really hard-"

 

"Oh, honey!" 

 

Blossom gets up to wrap her arms around him as he breaks. Again. He manages to get himself under control relatively quickly.

 

“Blossom, I have a been a flat out mess since finding out yesterday, don’t mind me,” Emmett brushes her off as he wipes his eyes, “Just up and down completely. Crying, then numbness, then drinking with Brian, then doing some things I told myself I would never do, only to start crying again.”

 

Blossom puts a sympathetic hand on his and looks into his eyes, “What’s this about? What’s getting to you besides your aunt’s death?”

 

Emmett huffs out a laugh, “So many things. My family, my brother. As for last night, it really shouldn’t be getting to me as much as it is and, even though I would like to unload on someone, I shouldn’t. I guess Brian and I had a, ‘what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas’ kind of night.”

 

“You got married?!” Blossom exclaims, shock covering her face and Emmett has to laugh at that.

 

“God, no. Could you imagine Brian walking down the aisle? It's not legal for two men to say 'I do' anyway. Let’s just say...we were lucrative in the wrong ways.”

 

Blossom sits back in her seat and frowns, “Brian is lucrative in a lot of wrong ways. He got his promotion honestly but he fucks clients to convince them to sign with Ryder. I don’t see why. He’s talented enough to get them to say yes on his own. If they say no, then that’s their problem. There’s also Simon. You can’t say Brian can’t manipulate someone to get what he wants, that’s for sure.”

 

“You know Simon?” Emmett asks surprised.

 

“I do. He stopped by the apartment. Brian was pissed about it and spilled the beans when I asked the right questions. If you ask me, the guy is a little too attached to their little arrangement. This is Brian we are talking about. Simon’s going to end up getting hurt and a man with that kind of money and those kind of connections, who knows what could happen if he gets his heart broken? He’s probably a nice person. But I do worry. I see Brian as my complete asshole of a little brother. I don’t want his mean and selfish streak getting him into too much trouble.”

 

“He seemed...nice. But I got the same impression as you did. Simon cares and Brian does not.”

 

Blossom nods and opens her mouth to say more but Brian’s bedroom door opens and his still half-asleep and hungover friend comes staggering in and stops in the kitchen.

 

“Oh. You’re a woman today,” Brian sighs as he glances at Blossom, “At least I’ll be prepared before I go to the bathroom and see your fucking mess.”

 

“Good morning to you too, baby,” Blossom greets, ignoring the jab, “Want me to make you some lunch on this fine Sunday afternoon?”

 

Brian stays silent and shakes his head before suddenly running to the bathroom. He and Blossom both wince at the retching they hear from the bathroom in the hall.

 

“Poor baby,” Blossom sympathizes, “It’s been a while since he’s thrown up from a hangover. You both got pretty messed up last night, didn’t you?”

 

“What happens in Pittsburgh…”

 

The toilet flushes and a couple of minutes later, Brian comes walking back out.

 

“I’ll go clean up my mess then make you something to help settle your stomach. You just rest, Brian - Don’t give me that look and do as I say! I know you don’t like relying on people when you’re sick but too fucking bad!” Blossom says, going from sweetly feminine to commanding and masculine before winking at Emmett and leaving the room.

 

Brian rolls his eyes and plops down on the couch. Emmett quickly changes his clothes since Blossom’s in the bathroom and gets his coat.

 

“You leaving?” Brian asks, looking up.

 

“...Yeah, I need to get back to the apartment. Michael works the evening shift and I want him to see that I’m alive before he goes so that he doesn’t worry,” Emmett explains as he puts his coat on.

 

“Hmm. Tell him I said hello. Later,” is all Brian says before looking away.

 

Emmett lets out a sigh before walking over to stand in front of Brian. Brian looks up at him, a little confused, so Emmett pulls the wad of cash out of his pocket. 

 

“Here. Take it,” Emmett says, handing over the money.

 

Brian squints, “No. It’s not my money.”

 

“Listen, I did something last night that I promised myself I would never resort to. If you take the money then I can just write it down as one of my crazier nights and I can move on.”

 

Brian shoves Emmett’s hand away, “I’m not taking it. You need it more than I do.”

 

“Just put it towards your rent,” Emmett insists, trying to hand it back, “I told you I don’t want it.”

 

Brian doesn’t take the cash and just stares at him, baffled. Emmett sighs and puts the money next to him on the couch before walking towards the door.

 

“Wait.”

 

Emmett stops at the sound of Brian’s request and turns to see Brian with the money in his hand, trying to hand it back.

 

“Use it to go say goodbye to your aunt. It should be enough for the plane tickets and a few nights in a hotel. You said you didn’t have the money and now you do. If you don’t want to think of how you got it just think of it as me giving you money.”

 

Emmett looks down at the money, momentarily tempted, but shakes his head, “I can’t.”

 

Brian growls, “Why not? The money’s right here and-”

 

“It’s not that. I wasn’t lying when I said my family hates me. But it’s more than just them. Almost the whole town of Hazlehurst hates me for who I am. I’d like to think I’m a brave person to live as who I was meant to be but...I’m too much of a coward to face them. I can’t do it, Brian. Not alone, at least. So...put that money towards your expenses. You have more of them than I do.”

 

Without another word, Emmett walks out the door and down the stairs. He walks the mile and a half back to the apartment and lets himself in. Michael’s getting ready for work as he walks into the living room.

 

“Hey,” Michael greets as he walks in, “I’m going in a little early since Sheila called off sick. I need to cover since the stores busy.”

 

“Well, I hope you have a good day, Mr. Shift Supervisor,” Emmett says, smiling, noting the recent promotion.

 

Michael scoffs as he pulls his coat on, “You make it sound like that is something to be proud of.”

 

“It is! You’ve worked very hard to get where you are now,” Emmett tells him, straightening Michael’s tie.

 

“So what did you and Brian do last night?” Michael asks, a little suspicious.

 

He doesn’t need to know.

 

“Oh, drank too much, fucked around with guys, a couple of them somewhat regrettable. You know how inebriation works. I remember that time when that hot hunk of a man with the mullet and the tattoo of a hotdog-”

 

“We DON’T talk about that,” Michael interrupts, blushing and laughing over the embarrassing memory before sobering up, “...Brian didn’t get too terribly crazy, did he?”

 

Emmett sighs and decides to downplay it.

 

“He was Brian, Michael. It didn’t seem crazy to him and he’s alive and well, if that’s what you’re asking. Hungover, but no regrets.”

 

Michael looks away and murmurs, “That’s our Brian.”

 

Emmett feels for him and pats him on the shoulder, “Have a good day, baby. Bring back some coupons.”

 

After Michael leaves, Emmett distracts himself with some cleaning and some music before heading out and doing some errands. He’ll make this a productive day, especially after the night that he had.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett is curled up with his book at 11 pm, deciding to have a quiet night to himself, when there’s a knock on the door. Emmett looks up and looks at the clock. It’s not unlike Michael to leave his key and he’d still be doing inventory anyway. The knocking persists and Emmett finally gets up, cautious over who could be visiting.

 

“Hello?” Emmett calls out, “Who is it?”

 

“Your mother’s twat,” Brian’s voice calls out sarcastically.

 

Emmett rolls his eyes and opens the door.

 

“Michael’s not here,” Emmett informs him.

 

“I know that. He’s working. He tells me his schedule every week, even when I don’t ask,” Brian says, brushing past him and coming inside. 

 

“Brian, I really want to have a quiet night tonight.”

 

Brian turns around and throws out his arms, “I can be quiet.”

 

“...I’m sure that you can. But I’d rather just be alone, if you don’t mind.”

 

Brian scoffs, “Well, you certainly know how to make a friend feel welcome. I didn’t come over to hang out anyway. Just to give you something.”

 

Brian pulls an envelope out of his pocket and takes paper out of it to show to Emmett. Right as Emmett’s eyes widen in recognition, Brian explains what they are.

 

“Round-trip tickets from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to Jackson, Mississippi. It’s the closest I could get to Hazlehurst. There’ll be a car waiting at the airport,” Brian says flashing the tickets around.

 

Emmett glares, “Brian, I told you no. I will not go back there when I have absolutely no one to turn to if things go south-”

 

Brian clears his throat, “Let me correct myself. Two round-trip tickets to Jackson, Mississippi. Get your shit packed. We’re flying out 8 am tomorrow morning and won’t be back until Saturday.”

 

“ _We’re_ flying out?! _We_?!” Emmett exclaims, in absolute shock.

 

“Now you can’t throw out any more fucking excuses. I’ll pick you up at 5:30.”

 

Without another word, Brian lets himself out. Emmett just stands there, completely still.

 

What the hell is he supposed to do now?

 

Not being able to come up with any way to get out of this, Emmett hangs his head in defeat and figures there is only one thing he can do.

 

Get packed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you are enjoying the story or not! I'd really appreciate it, especially when it isn't Brian/Justin. Hope you stick around for the next chapter! Hazlehurst is next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Brian arrive in Mississippi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the delay. But I will be focusing on finishing this story since there are only going to be three more chapters.

Emmett doesn’t know why he decides to wait outside of the apartment building for Brian. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want Brian’s inevitably loud knocks to wake up Michael. But he also knows he doesn’t want to deal with the possible suspicions Michael might have over his roommate and the man he feels is the love of his life going on a trip together. 

 

Not that Michael had anything to be suspicious about. Yes, Brian and Emmett had participated in a foursome together and, yes, they had made out. But it had been for money that Emmett hadn’t even wanted and it ended up feeling weird anyway! Good, but weird nevertheless. 

 

Emmett stands when he sees Blossom’s green Volkswagen Beetle approach and raises his eyebrows when he spots a grouchy looking Brian in the front seat. 

 

“Hey, baby!” Blossom greets as she steps out of the car and waves, “How are you on this beautiful morning?” 

 

“Oh, could be better!” Emmett tells her, “But seeing your beautiful and flawless face has lifted this girl’s mood, I do have to say.”

 

“You know I have that effect on people!” Blossom laughs as she opens the trunk to her car for Emmett to put his suitcase and carry-on inside. 

 

“How are you really doing?” she asks him, quietly and seriously.

 

Emmett lets out a sigh, “Scared out of my wits?”

 

“You’ll do fine. If they don’t love you on sight and grovel for your forgiveness then that’s their problem. And remember, you won’t be alone. I’ll be one long-distance phone call away and you will have Brian there in person. And that’s more of a comfort than it sounds. There are very few people Brian would do this for...You sure you two didn’t get married?”

 

Emmett rolls his eyes, “I was drunk but not THAT drunk.”

 

Emmett hops in the back seat of the car and he has to say, he really did pick out like-minded friends. Despite it being 5 o’clock in the morning, the three of them look pretty great. Blossom looks gorgeous as usual, completely made up to start the day, which is quite surprising because he knows that means she had to have gotten started on her regime at 3:30 in order to look so beautiful. Emmett doesn’t think even he has that kind of dedication. It took all the energy within him to get into the most airport chic clothes he has. He didn’t take care of his tired eyes or put on any makeup, something he has been known to dabble in from time to time. 

 

But if they are flying into Mississippi then he better get used to dressing less colorfully and divine. Despite wanting to truly become the man he desired to be upon his move, he did still have a few of his outfits he had packed in a rush upon leaving Hazlehurst. They had been in the very back of his closet, folded neatly on the floor and off to the side where they had been hard to reach. Part of him had wanted to part with all of his old things and start fresh once he had collected enough items from the chic thrift stores on Liberty Avenue. But he had thought they may come in handy if he ever had to paint a house or do yard work, neither of which he wanted to do but he hadn’t known what was in store for him at the time. But nothing had come up in the past 11 months that warranted him getting his old clothing out so, while Hazlehurst and his family was never far away from his thoughts, he had forgotten about his old things in the back of his closet.

 

Until Brian gave him no choice but to pack his things for a visit back home. 

 

“So, when is the service going to be?” Blossom asks softly as she gets on the interstate.

 

Brian opens his eyes and turns in the front seat, “Did you ever get that info, Honeycutt?”

 

“No,” Emmett admits, “My conversation with Ryan was short. I was too emotional and shocked to ask and I didn’t think I would be going anyway.”

 

Brian just shrugs, “We’ll start calling funeral homes once we get to our hotel room. She only died two days ago so it probably won’t be for another couple of days.”

 

“Well, there’s only one funeral home in Hazlehurst so that’ll narrow it down.”

 

“There’s probably just one of everything, isn’t there? God, that sounds so _boring_ ,” Brian scoffs.

 

“Brian, stop. I think small southern towns look so quaint. I wouldn’t mind settling down in one,” Blossom argues.

 

Brian stares at his roommate, “Blossom, they would murder you.”

 

“Stop generalizing.”

 

“He’s right,” Emmett tells her as he clears his throat, “It would be really dangerous for you there. It’s...It’s not a friendly place for people like us.”

 

Blossom stays silent for a few seconds, “Are you sure you two should be heading down there? I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

 

Emmett lets out a sigh, “I don’t know, Blossom. I’m scared out of my wits honestly. But Brian’s bought the tickets and we’re packed and, when it comes down to it, going back is something I really need to do. Don’t...don’t worry about me. I survived down there for 23 years so I can survive for five days.”

 

“Yes, Blossom, don’t worry,” Brian tells her sarcastically as he lights a cigarette, “Emmett might get screwed but at least I’ll be alright. I can be butch when I want to be.”

 

“Don’t smoke in my car!” Blossom shouts as she takes the cigarette from between Brian’s lips and throws it out her cracked window, “I’m being fucking serious, Brian. Be careful! I packed pepper spray in for both of you in your suitcase so make sure you give Emmett his in case shit goes down.”

 

Brian glares, “You better have put that shit in a different pocket than my clothes. And what happened to ‘quaint southern small towns?’”

 

“I was saying that to calm myself down. So you better call me or Michael every morning to check in.”

 

“I’m not paying the long distance charges.”

 

“Call collect. I’ll pay for it. Our phone bill is in my name anyway,” Blossom reasons.

 

“We’ll call,” Emmett promises as Blossom pulls into the airport parking lot and Brian grumbles.

 

The three of them step out of Blossom’s Beetle and Emmett stays silent but does feel Brian’s pain when the man bitches about the small car. It certainly wasn’t built for men who are over six feet, that’s for sure. But it was Blossom’s dream car. It fit her 5’ 6’’ form perfectly and she went out of her way in it to take them to the airport early in the morning so you would hear no complaints from Emmett Honeycutt. 

 

“Blossom, sweetie, you don’t have to stay,” Emmett tells her as she sits down with them to wait, “It’s so early and I know Babylon is having an event you are a part of tonight. Go home and get some rest. We’ll call you in the morning, just like we promised.”

 

Blossom thinks on it for a few seconds before nodding, “Okay. Stay strong, baby. You hear me? I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Emmett smiles as he gives her a hug.

 

Once they finish their embrace, Blossom turns to Brian and puts a hand on his cheek. 

 

“Stay out of trouble, alright? Be there for Emmett. No running off on your own. But try to enjoy the time away from home despite the circumstances. _I love you_.”

 

Brian rolls his eyes but does put an arm around her as she kisses him on the cheek, “Don’t get your fucking lipstick on me.”

 

Blossom rubs the mark off, “There. All gone. Call me in the morning and I’ll see you both on Saturday.”

 

With that, Blossom gets up and heads on her merry way, leaving Brian and Emmett alone. 

 

And this is where things get quiet. Now, Emmett is usually a chatterbox but it’s not even 6 in the morning. Not that he’s tired. God, his thoughts are all back in Hazlehurst at this point. He’s doing everything in his power to not start shaking or crying in front of Brian. If the circumstances were different, if his Aunt Lula hadn’t passed or he had left on good terms with at least Ryan, he knows part of him would look forward to going back for a visit. Being separated from his twin _hurt_. Despite being mirror images of each other, they were so different. However, that didn’t mean they hadn’t loved each other and didn’t watch out for each other when the other needed it. 

 

But that wasn’t actually true. Emmett had failed there. And Ryan hated him for it now. He didn’t have to say the words. Ryan had never been the type to say much anyway. But Emmett always knew. He knew when his brother was happy or in love or angry or hurting. And, even over the phone, he knew Ryan was in such pain. It was Emmett’s fault. He just hoped that Ryan would at least talk to him, even just once, during his trip back.

 

“Hey,” Brian prompts Emmett, pulling him out of his thoughts, “You deaf? They called our flight.”

 

Emmett stands up and grabs his carry-on before getting in line. There aren’t many people in line so they plane they end up taking is on the smaller side. He had planned on letting Brian take the window. Emmett’s never been on a plane but Brian taking these days to come down with him and-

 

“You going to sit down, Honeycutt?”

 

Emmett looks down at the empty seats, “Oh, I figured you would want to sit by the wind-”

 

“You can have it.”

 

Emmett looks at him suspiciously before taking the seat, “You’re going to be uncomfortable.”

 

Brian looks at him as he sits down, “Not as uncomfortable as you will be for the next five days.”

 

Asshole.

 

But, as per usual, Brian doesn’t care that he’s being an asshole. The asshole just leans over, _kisses_ him on the cheek, and says, “Get some rest. If I’m not here when you wake up, then I’m probably fucking the guy three rows behind us over the toilet.”

 

Emmett huffs before turning to stare outside the window. Not much to be seen. Just tarmac and men with ear mufflers making the plane is ready to take off.

 

“I...I really haven’t gotten the chance to tell you this but I do appreciate you coming with me. God knows I couldn’t do it alone,” Emmett says, still looking out the window, “Yes, I didn’t want to go in the first place and you pushed me to go anyway for some unknown reason but...I really want to say my proper goodbyes to her and...and I want to see my brother. I’ve missed him so much. So thank you. Thank you for pushing me and getting me to do this. No matter what happens, even if it is something horrible, I may finally be able to get a little bit of closure.”

 

Emmett waits for Brian’s response but it never comes. Emmett lets out a sigh, finally decides to turn away from the window to look the man in the eye, and…

 

He’s gone. 

 

Slowly turning around, he sees Brian talking up the man he had his sights on just a few minutes earlier. 

 

Of course. 

 

Emmett can’t help but snicker when the stewardess asks Brian to return to his seat for take off. 

 

“Get cock blocked?” Emmett asks him, amused.

 

Brian smirks, “Of course not. We can’t join the mile high club until we’re a mile up in the air. Give it an hour.”

 

Emmett didn’t have to give it an hour. Was only 52 minutes into the flight when Brian got up, brushed his finger against the trick’s shoulder, and winked at him before heading for the bathroom. The trick waited a few minutes before following suit. And that was it. Emmett had braced himself for moans to echo from the small stall or for the sounds of Brian throwing the trick against the wall in a passionate kiss but there was nothing. At least they were careful. Emmett used to be embarrassed by sounds he himself would make. If the man he was with decided to be with for the night was especially gifted in that area, then it was almost hopeless for Emmett to keep quiet. Maybe in time he could follow in Brian’s footsteps and fuck inside the bathroom of a plane without anyone hearing but today was not that day.

 

Besides, it was occupied anyway. And it wasn’t like he was in the mood right now.

 

Sighing, he gets out his hardback special edition copy of _Little Women_. Ryan had actually gotten it for him a couple of years ago on their birthday and it had made Emmett chuckle at the time. Ryan had never been much of an avid reader but if he were, Emmett imagines that he would be more into books like _Catcher in the Rye_ , _Fahrenheit 451_ , or _Animal Farm_. So when Ryan had handed the wrapped book to him with a scowl on his face, Emmett had squealed and held back giggles because his manly brother had gone in a bookstore and bought the wonderful _Little Women_ for him. Even after he finished rereading it, seeing the book on his shelf had always brought a small smile to his face. Now it made him want to cry. 

 

But he couldn’t do that. He was going to see his brother again and he had to prepare himself in every possible way to see him. So he would read the book his brother bought him, the book that Ryan had been brave enough to buy, masculinity be damned, and Emmett would try to be brave enough to see his brother one more time. He’d have to strum up the bravery to see his parents and other siblings too but, as rude as it sounded, they weren’t as precious to him.

 

He’s only a few pages in when Brian comes back to sit down next to him.

 

“That was fast,” Emmett comments as he stares at his book.

 

“They’re called quickies for a reason,” Brian smirks.

 

“Was he any good?” 

 

Brian shrugs, “Maybe a 7, 7.5.”

 

“What a stellar review,” Emmett answers dryly.

 

“I have high standards,” Brian informs him.

 

“Brian, you fuck anything that moves.”

 

“Shhh…” Brian whispers as he puts his seat back a little and closes his eyes, “I’m trying to rest. I worked hard.”

 

Emmett rolls his eyes and turns back to his book. He knows there is no chance he’ll be getting any shut eye until after he’s seen his family. He wish he was capable of not giving a shit but that’s just never been in his nature.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The knot in Emmett’s stomach grows when the pilot announces they are about to land. Brian yawns and rubs his eyes before glancing at Emmett.

 

“Have all your shit together?” Brian asks as he buckles his seatbelt when the light comes on.

 

“Yeah, I only had my book out,” Emmett says distractedly, breathing shallow and his pulse beating quickly.

 

Brian stays silent for a few seconds before clearing his throat, “You alright?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Bullshit. We don’t have to go see them today, you know. The only reason we would is if the visitation or funeral does turn out to be today. We can hold off and keep contact minimal.”

 

Emmett shakes his head, “The sooner they know I’m in, the better. Hazlehurst is small. I don’t want them finding out I’m in Mississippi from someone else.”

 

“We’ll be in Jackson. It’s over half an hour away from Hazlehurst. Who’s going to tell them?”

 

“News travels fast,” Emmett mutters as the plane lands and drives down the tarmac, “We can get settled into the hotel first, call the funeral home to figure out the dates of the visitation and funeral. And after that, I could take the rental and head down to Hazlehurst. You don’t need to come. It’ll be awkward at best and things could get ugly. You don’t need to get come. The hotel has an indoor pool, right? You could go ahead-”

 

“No separating. Remember?” Brian interrupts as he raises a brow, “I swear, Blossom is psychic. She would somehow find out that I let you go alone and would kick my ass. I may give her shit but she is terrifying, especially when she’s a woman.”

 

Brian shudders and Emmett looks for a subject change, “Yeah, she has definitely been embracing her feminine side more and more lately. I haven’t seen her present as a man for a few months now. Do you think she’s transgender?”

 

Brian shrugs, “Probably. Don’t know, don’t care. She wants to be called she so that’s what I’ll call her. Now get up and get your bag. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can get to Hazlehurst to see your mommy and daddy.”

 

Brian grabs their bags and pushes the purple one against Emmett’s chest before heading off the plane. Emmett nods and smiles at the sweet stewardesses and pilot as he follows Brian into the terminal. He’s not sure why Brian is taking the lead since, as far as Emmett knows, his friend has never been to Mississippi. But Emmett wouldn’t be much help either. He had never stepped on a plane until this morning and never even picked up anyone from the Jackson Airport. But Brian seems to figure out where they need to be fairly quickly and gets them outside to catch a taxi to the nearest Enterprise. 

 

Brian had rented them a bright red Acura Integra, which Emmett feels a little nervous about. It stands out and, after sticking out like a sore thumb just from being who he is, he knows being easily spotted in Hazlehurst is never a good thing. And of course he did point this out to Brian but, if anything, that made Brian even more confident in his decision.

 

“Well, if we’re going to be known as the two fags who rolled through town then we are going to roll through in style.”

 

Emmet does have a counterargument ready for that but it falls to deaf ears when Brian heads out ot the car. From that moment forward, Emmett knows it is going to be a long trip.

 

The hotel is only 10 minutes away and easy to find. Brian got them a room with two double beds, which Emmett expected he would, but he is grateful Brian hadn’t asked for a king in order to piss off the homophobes of the south. There isn’t much question in the hotel manager’s expression as she hands the keys over. She probably thinks they are just two college students traveling through on spring break. Brian appears straight enough and Emmett makes sure not to make a sound. His southern charm works wonders in Pittsburgh but it only seemed to disgust the people in Mississippi. Maybe it had been his tone of voice or the way he moved his wrist but often when he had tried to cheer up someone’s day with a friendly smile and some kind words, they tried to ruin his. 

 

So he stays quiet. Keeps his head down. Brian notices and Emmett can tell that much but his friend doesn’t address it. 

 

Brian throws himself on the bed closest to the door and Emmett dials 0 to get the operator to connect him to Hazlehurst Funeral Home. The phone rings a couple of times and Emmett prepares himself for suspicious questions while he waits, but the call goes quite smoothly.

 

“Hazlehurst Funeral Home.”

 

“Yes, I was wondering if you are the funeral home holding Lula Stanton’s funeral? She died early Saturday morning. I’m an out-of-town relative and I can’t get a hold of the immediate family at the moment. I wanted to find out the date and time on the visitation and service.”

 

“That would be us. I am so sorry about your loss,” the woman on the line tells him consolingly, “Her visitation is on Wednesday from 1 to 7 and her funeral is Thursday at 11 am.”

 

“Thank you so much, ma’am. Have a great day.”

 

“You too, sir.”

 

Emmett hangs up the phone and Brian opens an eye to stare at him. 

 

“Ready?” he asks surprisingly softly.

 

Emmett looks down at his hands on his knees before finally nodding.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

The ride to Hazlehurst...god, it’s excruciating. The tension builds up so much that Emmett has Brian pull over at one point so that he can spit up bile on the side of the road. 

 

But nothing compares to the excruciating pain he feels when he sees Ryan’s face for the first time in almost a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this installment. Please review. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. It truly means a lot to know what the people who are reading think and whether or not they want more, especially when this isn't a Britin story.


End file.
